Phantom: away from me
by mitzu phantom
Summary: Phantom me ve con aparente odio, no veo en kilómetros un lugar hacia donde escapar, correr y mucho menos rastro alguno de alguien que me escuche gritar, todo se ha acabado estoy frente a un monstruo y justo ahora ha decidido terminar conmigo.
1. prologo

**Dulce sacrificio.**

No veo en kilómetros una opción que pudiera tomar para evadir siquiera un poco lo que en este preciso momento estoy a punto de enfrentar.

Después de correr desesperadamente por una dimensión casi imprecisa, me he dado cuenta de algo: no hay hacia donde correr, hacia donde escapar y mucho menos un ser humano que me escuchase gritar.

Han sido los dos minutos mas largos de toda mi existencia y si bien me va los últimos de esta vida, he descubierto su identidad, yo no quería hacerlo, pero es claro que por nada del mundo me dejara ir.

No fue buena idea tomar el camino fácil para escapar de casa, quizás era demasiado para mi lo que tenia, pero no estuve nunca satisfecha, soy egoísta, debajo de esta mascara de perfección y comodidad siempre fui ambiciosa.

Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa, resguardada de todos mis miedos infantiles que de cierto modo acababan lentamente con mi alma.

No hay marcha atrás, no puedo hacer nada, nada mas allá de tirarme en el suelo frío sin escondite. Cierro los ojos, algo dentro de mi aun tiene la leve esperanza de que sea tan solo una pesadilla de aquellas que recurrentemente llegaban hasta mi por la noche.

Creí sentir el viento correr despacio, inerte en el ambiente, pero mis sentidos me engañaban, ¿Cuál aire?, no había nada, suspire, si acaso las cosas terminarían tan fácilmente podrían ser al menos rápidas, sin sufrimiento, abrí los ojos, no me levante, me quede ahí mismo con la vista enfocada a lo mas alto.

Puedo ver, ahí, justo enfrente de mi, a escasos dos metros se encuentra Phantom, el ser mas despreciable que pudiera causarme temor, que podría terminar con mi existencia en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El miedo provocador de un frío intenso sentido por mi cuerpo crece con prontitud, miro mis manos, las uñas están moradas, tal vez pueda darme hipotermia, eso seria lo mas conveniente. Aparecidas en el lugar sin una explicación lógica, cuatro muros transparentes de color azul nos encierran, todo esta a punto de acabar, Phantom me apunta con un arma ectoplasmatica de muy evidente alto calibre.

-Tiemblas como un insecto ante el fumigante, ja ja ja, eres sencillamente tonta, me das risa- me dice en tono completamente monofónico, esta claro que no pretende verme a los ojos.

-No tengo la mas minima intención de huir ¿acaso no es obvio?, haz lo que tengas que hacer y terminemos con esto de una buena vez – le desafío tragándome mis propias palabras.

-¿Crees que es tan sencillo?, no me satisface el que no trates desesperadamente de salvarte, ¿No puedes ser un poco menos humana?, mírate estas paralizada. – comenta cruelmente al tiempo que comienza a caminar en círculos a lado mío.

-¿y tu puedes? – saco a flote mis clases de sarcasmo. -¿acaso no eres humano igual que yo?, le recuerdo.

-Y que si lo soy, no puedes compararte en nada conmigo.

-Sin dudarlo eres… despreciable.

-Gracias, -sonrío- no muchos objetivos me hacen cumplidos tan lindos.

Me estaba asfixiando, en aquel lugar parecía el oxigeno extinguirse y Phantom no daba muestra de incomodidad, en la vida nunca me había imaginado encontrar a una persona con tal forma sádica de pensar, inclusive mas joven que yo, con todo un futuro por delante y trabajando para tan malos propósitos.. Tal vez necesitaría ayuda, quizás trataba de evadir la realidad a través de tan malos planes, para si, la muerte era causa de satisfacción.

-¿si? - dijo alejándose rápidamente de mi sin nunca dejar a un lado el arma ectoplasmatica sostenida por su mano derecha.

De su brazalete azul colocado sobre su muñeca izquierda pude vislumbrar la aparición de un avanzado intercomunicador sin entender a la perfección con quien y de que estaban hablando.

-Entiendo... voy para aya... -termino de decir para lanzarme una mirada terroríficamente suspicaz al tiempo que una sonrisa maléfica se dibujaba sobre su pálido rostro blanco.

- He recibido instrucciones y lamento decirte que nuestra interesante conversación debe llegar a su fin.

-Me dio mucho gusto conversar contigo... Phantom.- respondí mientras trataba de levantarme, me tendió la mano, yo la tome, de cierto modo acepte su ayuda.

-Soy de pocas palabras, dejémonos de tonterías y terminemos de una buena vez, mi amo me ha confiado un nuevo objetivo y digamos que tiene mucha relación contigo, quizás si desapareces me facilites el trabajo.

-Muy buena elección., hazlo de una buena vez

-¿Tus ultimas palabras?

-No tengo

Su arma volvió a apuntar hacia mi, de ella un destello de energía comenzaba a hacer aparición y rápidamente corrió hacia mi, parpadee, no era una sensación ni la mitad de difícil como me la había imaginado unos momentos atrás, me congele, su arma apuntaba directamente hacia mi corazón y fue ahí donde Phantom se detuvo.

-¿En verdad creíste que soy capaz de deshacerme de un humano?

-¿Y no es así?

-¿Esa es la parte del contrato que mas me gusta?

-Pero……….

-Bienvenida Jazmine….. has firmado tu contrato con sangre. Shadow te espera.

Cerré los ojos, la sensación era calida, confortante, se expandió rápidamente desde mi corazón hasta el ultimo de mis dedos, sentí como mi alma era arrancada rápidamente y pese a la cantidad de cosas que sobrepasaban por mi cabeza dos de ellas robaron mi atención, Phantom y Danny.

**Espero le haya gustado, mi primer one shot por aquí, bueno en realidad, este one shot es como un prologo de un un fic que he estado escribiendo y si sus comentarios me dicen que les gusto publicare pronto un primer capitulo.**

**Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer, y claro que espero sus opiniones…**


	2. indulgencia

Phantom: away from me

Cap. 1

Indulgencia

¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarte?

Pretendo decirte esta noche adiós

No quiero pensar en un mundo adorándote

Dejare lejos inerte tu voz

Estas sombras que se escapan

No me dejaran en paz

Torturan mi mente, no callan,

No quiero saber más

Te daré la indulgencia

No quiero verte nunca mas aquí

Hiciste pedazos todo de mi

Perdí todo resquicio de conciencia

La muerte resuena una vez más en mi mente

Estoy loca, lo se, ha sido el dolor

¿Que importa si me rechaza la gente?

Harán que me sienta mejor

Indulgencia hazme una vez mas llorar

Quiero morir lejos de tus brazos

Quítame el aire, no esperes mi vida arrancar

Toma mi sangre, hazme pedazos

Por la noche, de ayer,

Tuve miedo de ver

He dejado de ser

No quiero enloquecer

Indulgencia hazme una vez mas llorar

Quiero morir lejos de tus brazos

Quítame el aire, no esperes mi vida arrancar

Toma mi sangre, hazme pedazos

Había corrido, gritado, tratado de escapar, pero ninguno de sus intentos desesperados era lo suficientemente efectivo como para lograr algo mas lejos de un serie de repetidas caídas sobre la tierra inerte.

Era difícil aceptarlo, era extraño y a la vez doloroso el darse cuenta de que, quizás, serian sus últimos momentos en el "mundo ajeno" en el que tanto le gustaba estar, y al mismo tiempo, minutos atrás, sus últimos instantes en el lugar que denominaba "hogar" y que el único testigo de lo que fuese o no a sucederle, seria únicamente la noche helante de… Amity Park

Era evidente que nada podría salvarle, después de todo era la ultima sobreviviente de todos, Kitty, Skulker, Spectra, Dora, Nocturno… todos habían sido eliminados, excepto ella… Ember. Lo había conseguido tras aceptar trabajar para la compañía aseguró su existencia, por el pago de un contrato amarrado a sus servicios, eso fue lo suficientemente bueno para "vivir", hasta el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Skulker había sido eliminado, al haber traicionado a la compañía, había sido eliminado por Phantom, el ser mas despreciable de toda la zona fantasma.

Ember volvió el rostro hacia su atacante, quien despreocupadamente le apuntaba con su arma ectoplasmatica, mostrando únicamente su cabellera negra que era movida lentamente por el frío viento de la madrugada.

-No lo hagas Phantom, sabes que en cierto momento trabajamos por un mismo objetivo…¿acaso has olvidado que tu también deseas ser libre?- la fantasma de cabello azul trato de llevar a cabo un ultimo intento, atacando por la parte mas débil…la psicología de su contrincante.

-Exacto, en cierto momento, eso ya no existe, el contrato debe de ser cumplido, y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo que trates de hacerme ver algo que desde hace mucho tiempo comprendí que no existe, ni existirá.- contesto Phantom.

-No te duele acabar con la ultima de tus amigas, si sigues así algún día acabaras contigo

-¿amigos?, no existen, tratan de sacarte provecho, y ni en este mundo, ni en la zona fantasma encontrare la respuesta de tan falso sentimiento.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito Ember al notar como su agresor comenzaba a darle prisa a la activación del arma, pudo notar como de esta, cierto rayo de color verde comenzaba a hacer su aparición. –Un momento, ¿ectogranium?, ninguno de nosotros puede tocar esa sustancia.

-Yo no soy ninguno, los experimentos han funcionado a la perfección, a diferencia de ustedes, esto no me afectara en lo mas mínimo, pero en ti… ¿Cómo se dice sutilmente? … ¡destruirá hasta la mas minima célula asquerosa de tu cuerpo!

El rayo verde fue accionado, el lugar fue iluminado intensamente por este, y al

terminar, Ember…ya no estaba.

Phantom sonrío complacido, su trabajo nocturno había terminado, era hora de regresar

El amanecer estaba a punto de hacer su aparición, era ese pedazo el que mas le gustaba disfrutar, ese pedazo de humanidad que aun guardaba muy en el fondo de su corazón.

Decidió recostarse sobre cierta colina alta que descubrió días antes y desde la cual podía observar completamente la ciudad.

La transformación había terminado, no así el traje de batalla negro que aun cubría su cuerpo, suspiro, siempre ese tipo de trabajos le quitaban demasiado parte de su energía dándole como resultado una seria de complicaciones tales como, dolor de cabeza.

Observo, complacidamente como el cielo cambiaba a diversas tonalidades y fue entonces cuando dos preguntas recorrieron su mente ¿Qué se sentiría ser normal? ¿algún día seria capaz de tener una verdadera familia?.

Ringggggggg,

el sonido se su intercomunicador le saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, decidió contestar en la brevedad posible, de ese modo se ahorraría una serie de regaños consecutivos.

-¿Si señor Masters?- pregunto secamente.

-¡Felicidades!, has cumplido tu objetivo satisfactoriamente, pero, sabes que eres de lo mas normal que hay en este mundo, claro a tu estilo, y que nosotros somos tu familia, no necesitas nada mas, incluso Shadow te esta esperando impaciente.- se escucho por el intercomunicador.

-Sabe que no me gusta que este invadiendo y buscando mis pensamientos. –reclamo Phantom, odiaba, que Masters tuviera el poder para saber que pensaba en el momento en el que deseara, eso le daba muchas desventajas para sus posibles planes.

-Y tú sabes que no dejare de hacerlo. Pero…cambiando de tema, te tengo cierta sorpresa que te aguarda justo en este momento, debes venir.

-¿a que parte?.

-La mansión. Y te quiero aquí lo más pronto posible.

La comunicación fue cortada. Decidió no hacer esperar a Masters tanto tiempo, tomo el trineo jet y voló lo mas rápido posible que pudo.

No le costo mucho llegar a la mansión rápidamente, después de todo era muy temprano, casi nadie estaba aun despierto, y el lugar al que debía dirigirse estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, desde el aire pudo ver la mansión que de color plateado se alzaba sobre un gran terreno, bajó y atravesó apaciblemente el jardín en forma de laberinto hasta llegar a la gran escalinata que daba hasta la gran entrada, para su sorpresa Masters ya estaba afuera esperándole.

-¡Que bueno que llegas!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas que cuando eras mas joven deseaste salir de aquí?

-lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer

-tus deseos han sido escuchados, he tenido algunos problemas con los estudios tuyos y los de Shadow, la fundación esta pidiendo que estudien la universidad lo mas pronto posible, y eso ya no puede ser con maestros particulares como lo hemos hecho todos estos años…deberán ir a la universidad de Amity Park..

Phantom dibujo una gran sonrisa, lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y aun no lo podía creer, por fin seria un poco mas "libre"

-¿Desde cuando?

-El lunes, es cuestión de que elijas una carrera, ya están inscritos. No puedo permitirme un escándalo con respecto a su adopción, soy el alcalde, y mis planes van funcionando de buena manera.

De pronto, la puerta de la mansión fue abierta, de ella, una joven de largo cabello rubio con vestido azul descendió rápidamente abalanzándose sobre Phantom sin el más mínimo de los avisos.

-¡¿Ya lo sabes Phantom?!- pregunto la chica con gran sonrisa.

-Shadow, no más Phantom…- respondió quitándose de encima a la rubia, y retirándose completamente la mascara que ocultaba su rostro.

-Estrella, no mas Phantom, solo Samantha.- menciono sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y abriendo su mirada violeta para ver un resquicio de luz de un futuro perfecto.

Continuara.

Nuevo fic, no hay mucho que agregar, simplemente que espero impaciente sus comentarios, son importantes para mi.

La introducción de este capitulo es una canción de rock, claro, con el titulo "indulgencia", ¿alguien quisiera escucharla?, es una canción compuesta completamente por mi…. Si así lo quieren en cada cap. Subiré alguna de mis canciones y acepto opiniones para nuevos temas.

Mi primer fic, con la mayoría de edad ya cumplida (ayer cumplí 18 años), tendré que acostumbrarme.


	3. sin control

**Phantom: Away from me**

**Cap. 2**

**Sin control**

¡Maldita sea!, dije justo en el instante en el que abrí los ojos y me vi, flotando, dando de vueltas sin control por toda la zona fantasma. El traje negro de batalla aun cubría completamente mi cuerpo, no recordaba absolutamente nada, era cruel y doloroso no saber que tipo de tonterías había hecho, porque pese a no entender a conciencia que sucedió…de algo podía estar completamente segura…alguien mas había sido eliminado, con mis propias manos, bueno, en realidad, por un arma ectoplasmatica controlada por ellas.

Era frustrante no reconocerme a mi misma después de cada "transformación" y la sensación de adormecimiento, dolor de cabeza y perdición, terminarían de un momento a otro por volverme loca, sino es que ya lo estaba. Mi vida se había vuelto añicos, pedazos que me eran imposibles de armar de nuevo, la depresión me consumía lentamente, ¿estaba amargada?, seguramente, no había motivo suficiente dentro de mi por luchar por algo que no merecía, las cosas habían perdido sentido, y el mundo…me miraba de forma discriminante.

Con pesadez y mucho esfuerzo logre recuperarme lo suficiente para activar el trineo jet que me daría la posibilidad de regresar al castillo de Masters. Active el intercomunicador que se encontraba reposando sobre mi muñeca derecha, este me mostró prontamente la salida…una puerta de color morada que me dirigiría exactamente al portal de…mi amo.

Respire profundamente…de nuevo me encontraba en el lugar mas cercano que podía llamar "hogar", volví a ser yo. Me debilite demasiado, lo suficiente para desvanecerme sobre el piso frío tapizado de mosaicos…pronto el dolor desapareció, como siempre lo hacia, nunca fallaba, era un punto a mi favor.

Me levante, me sentí capaz de salir del laboratorio por mis propios meritos, voltee a mi derecha, había algo extraño…la cámara contenedora de aire era ocupada por una rara especie de maquina del tiempo, al menos eso me pareció, seguramente…era uno mas de los muchos planes de Masters para asegurar la posesión completa del mundo fantasma. No quise saber mas, no era de mi incumbencia y lo que les sucediera o no a esos entupidos fantasmas no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Salí del laboratorio, las escaleras cuesta arriba fueron un reto mayor, aun no contaba con el equilibrio suficiente como para no caerme con cada paso dado, no me importo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que me lleve ahí, por solo diez escalones, lo había logrado, para mi sorpresa, arriba ya me esperaba una mano de piel blanca tendida para apoyarme, acepte la propuesta de cualquier modo, era Estrella…mi amiga

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto sosteniéndome con uno de sus brazos ayudándome a caminar un poco, lo mas lento que pudo.

- Define la palabra bien…- respondí irónicamente, después de todo, no era una persona que le gustara demostrar sus debilidades frente a las demás, y ella no era la excepción

-De acuerdo Sam… - se rindió, antes de comenzar una discusión entre nosotras que podría durar más de una hora…como algunas veces sucedía.

- ¿Sabes de quien se trato esta vez? – pregunte esperando una respuesta que aclarara el cúmulo de dudas que giraban constantemente en mi mente haciéndome perderme en inconsistencias con la realidad.

Estrella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, pero no menciono una sola palabra, era evidente que no era una noticia que quisiera compartir conmigo, sabia las consecuencias de decírmelo, siempre sucedía así, el arrepentimiento me hacia desear la muerte, la desesperación me acorralaba nuevamente hasta que una nueva transformación ocurría, regresaba entonces a ser la misma, ella resolvía mis dudas y el ciclo volvía a comenzar. Era un verdadero milagro que aun no llegara a un punto en el que decidiera acabar con mi propia existencia, seguramente gracias a sus cuidados.

-No te lo diré…por tu propio bien – afirmo clavando su mirada verde en la mía esperando que yo no dijera nada, se equivoco.

- ¡Necesito saberlo!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Te odio!

-Lo se… gracias.

-¡Estrella!

-¡Samantha!.

-¡Necesito respuestas!...

-¿Qué necesitas saber?...

Nos congelamos, era una voz fuerte, imponente, la que nos había metido en un millón de problemas, observe a mi amiga comenzar a temblar, una mano sobre un hombro de cado una fue colocado con suavidad, la corriente eléctrica de nervios comenzó a invadirnos rápidamente.

Voltee, detrás de nosotros se encontraba Masters, nuestro "padre", clavando su mirada siniestra en nosotros dos, haciendo presión constante a manera de flechas psicológicas, las cuales, quisiéramos, o no, siempre terminaban por afectarnos.

- Le preguntaba a Estrella si mi cabello ha crecido… - expele esperando haber sonado lo suficientemente convincente como para no meterme en otro tanto de problemas.

-¿No crees que esa es una pregunta tonta? – me pregunto dirigiendo su mirada azul exactamente a donde mis ojos no querían ver para no delatarme completamente.

-Si, lo se, pero estábamos aburridas…

-De acuerdo…

Suspire aliviada, lo mas bajo que pude para no llamar su atención, la tortura que significaba el no poder hablar de las "trasformaciones" dentro del castillo, era una regla que no podía romperse, y que quisiéramos o no, nunca llevábamos a cabo, razón por la cual teníamos que ser lo suficientemente cuidadosas para no ser descubiertas, pero la tensión que ello provocaba, era algo que no estaba plenamente dispuesta a enfrentar.

-Necesito su ayuda…- expuso satisfecho.- ¿Estarán dispuestas a cooperar? – completo.

-¿Hay opción? – reclame.

-Mi querida Samantha…tienes razón, eres una pieza fundamental y de no ser por tu carácter imponente, no me servirías para nada, y ya te habría botado a la basura desde hace mucho – se dirigió a mi, acaricio mi cabello negro, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña, odiaba esa parte del mundo…la hipocresía.

-Habrá una cena el día de hoy y mis "hijas" –hizo énfasis en la palabra – tienen que estar presentes, es un viejo amigo de la universidad su esposa y sus dos hijos, necesito que integren a la asociación a uno de ellos…en el momento que sea necesario les daré las instrucciones, por lo mientras necesito que se involucren con los integrantes de la familia Fenton mas jóvenes.

-Pero, ¿recuerda que no soy muy sociable?- recordé el punto que me llevaba a otro…la mala relación que podía llegar a tener con las personas.

-Ese es tu problema Samantha…confío en que encontraras alguna forma de solucionar los problemas…- expreso sonriente...después de eso, nos dejo nuevamente solas.

Ninguna de las dos mencionamos una sola palabra, era realmente evidente que Masters tramaba algo, que no era bueno y que quienes pagarían con la mayor parte seriamos nosotros, como siempre sucedía, la sola idea de ser las hijas perfectas con aquella desconocida familia era simplemente irremediable, muy confusa y de cierto modo agonizante.

Me encerré en mi habitación, Estrella hizo lo mismo, tras de mi cerré la puerta, dentro, la obscuridad abundaba completamente excepto por un ligero haz de luz que entraba sutilmente por una pequeña hendidura de la única ventana que había cubierta por cortinas de tela suave color verde, la conciencia comenzaba nuevamente a atacarme, las cuatro paredes pintadas de color violeta parecían aplastarme con cada segundo transcurrido.

Me senté sobre la alfombra café que cubría completamente el piso, encendí mi reproductor, los audífonos colocados en mis oídos me hacían retumbar el alto volumen, las canciones de rock, eran mis preferidas, era una manera de escapar de la irrealidad de mi vida, una manera de aparecer en otro lugar completamente distinto y un poco mas normal que daba los suficientes ánimos como para existir un día mas.

"Sam, algún día acabaras contigo misma", retumbaron las palabras de la fantasma de cabello azul quien días atrás había sido exterminada por mi, me sorprendía incluso que tan sádica y cruel podía llegar a ser cuando el ectogranium fluía por mi sangre. Mi cabeza era taladrada por pensamientos sin sentidos que se proyectaban con imágenes sucesivas de un final en el que yo no aparecía.

Diecisiete años, ya no significaban lo mismo, no era en lo mas mínimo una época de felicidad, de experimentación, de cocimientos. La frialdad inculcada en mi corazón me había hecho convertirme en un ser despreciable, aterrador, déspota, ingenuo, lo ultimo era a causa de una chica que escondida bajo llave y encarcelada muy en el fondo de mi alma a veces daba señales de seguir ahí, con las mismas ganas de hacia mas de diez años queriendo salir.

Mi mano tropezó con algo, era una caja blanca con un moño morado en una de sus esquinas superiores y una pequeña nota que tome inmediatamente.

"Querida Samantha, un regalo con mucho cariño, has superado mis propias expectativas, nunca creí que fueras la mas fuerte de todas…he considerado la posibilidad de que te quedes a cargo de la asociación cuando yo haga falta, espero te guste y lo uses"

Vlad Masters

No me detuve a analizar cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras escritas sobre el papel de tono amarillento, abrí la caja…observe dentro de ella.

-Genial – dije en voz alta.

(…)

Salí cuidando de no tropezarme con las zapatillas plateadas que llevaba en mis pies, nunca había talento para esas cosas, y era de suponerse que en cualquier momento podría caer sin previo aviso. Sonreí nerviosa, al frente se encontraba Estrella con un vestido naranja, con su cabello rubio sostenido por una tiara y zapatos algo parecidos a los míos, a diferencia mía, ella si parecía tener experiencia en ello.

-Te ves bien…- afirmo observándome de pies a cabeza. Podía decir lo que quisiera pero simplemente esa no era yo. Nada podría convertirme en algo diferente, el vestido violeta de noche, las zapatillas, el maquillaje y el cabello recogido, solo eran un disfraz añadido a la terrible apariencia que expedía.

-Que chistosa – refute un poco molesta.

-De verdad, no es broma – reitero sonriente.

-¡Samantha, Estrella! – escuchamos la voz de Masters llamándonos inmediatamente, seguramente los invitados ya habían llegado y tendríamos que comenzar inmediatamente la rutina de la "familia perfecta", algo que en definitiva me causaba enojo completamente.

Nos apresuramos, bajar las escaleras no fue nada fácil para mi, mis pies no cooperaban en lo mas mínimo y el estar cuidándome de no tener un accidente robaba completamente mi atención. Mi amiga fue un gran apoyo, literalmente, sostenerme de ella, con cada tropiezo era una parte incomoda, pero extrañamente favorecedora.

Llegamos a la sala…era visible la presencia de cuatro desconocidos…con rostros felices la pareja mayor divisaron nuestra llegada, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de los jóvenes.

- Ellas son mis hijas, Samantha y Estrella Masters – afirmo Vlad completamente orgulloso de poseer alguna especia de familia que pudiera presumir a otras personas.

-¿Hijas? Creí que nunca te habías casado – pregunto un hombre, uno extraño alto, gordo…con una sonrisa sarcástica y en momentos

-Mi querido amigo Jack, siempre tan oportuno… - note la mirada llena de odio de parte de Masters para con ese sujeto, sin que este se diera cuente, era notorio que era un completo despistado – No puedo decir lo mismo de mi querida amiga Maddie – dijo tomando la mano de la mujer de ojos color violeta quien asombrada inmediatamente se separo…ella era mas razonable.

-Ellos son nuestros hijos Danny y Jazmine …- cambio inmediatamente el sentido de la conversación al presentar a dos jóvenes, la chica era mas grande quizás, de cabello naranja y ojos azules, el chico bien podía tener la misma edad que yo sin ponerlo en duda, su cabello era negro, sus ojos azules…había algo extraña en él, quizás la misma mirada ingenua de su padre…mas de eso, no tenia mayor relevancia.

-¿Les importaría pasar al comedor, la cena esta servida… - invito Masters a la familia.

-¡Genial!, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre – respondió inmediatamente quien ahora sabia tenia por nombre Jack.

Todos pasaron inmediatamente excepto Estrella, Vlad y yo, quienes por algunos instantes nos quedamos en la sala, para una pequeña conversación.

-¿Han visto a los chicos?

Movimos la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Necesito que a uno de ellos lo hagan entrar a la asociación?

-¿Al chico? – cuestiono Estrella con lo ojos bien abiertos.

-No, a Jazmine…tengo planes diferentes para Daniel…- Estrella, encárgate de él, Samantha, tu de ella.

-De acuerdo -dijimos al unísono…fue el momento en el que el dolor de cabeza aparecio nuevamente en mi cuerpo, la mezcla de ectogranium con mi sangre hacia otra vez su actuación…fui perdiendo nuevamente la conciencia de mi misma, las imágenes se hicieron confusas.

-No Samantha, no es hora de trasformarse, esta vez el trabajo no es para ti – lo escuche lejanamente hablándome…no entendía a la perfección que sucedía.

-Darkness…es tu turno…- Lo escuche hablar por su intercomunicador.

Hasta ese momento tuve el ultimo pensamiento mas normal "Darkness, esas no eran buenas noticias, las cosas no estaban entonces completamente basadas en solo un plan, era evidente que iba mas allá…"

-Aquí estoy padre….

Continuara

Mátenme…espero y lo hagan, soy un ser despreciable, fueron casi dos meses de no actualizar este fic…lo siento…la escuela me absorbe y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero si de algo puedo estar segura es que nunca dejare de escribir, aunque termine después de las doce de la noche y al día siguiente me tenga que levantar antes de las seis… ¡parezco un zombie

Estrella….un personaje que utilizo por primera vez como pieza importante, me pareció una idea genial…espero que a todos ustedes también…

Estoy nostálgica…comienzan los preparativos de mi graduación…sfffff, ya comienzan los preparativos de la cena (a la cual no iré, x motivos que algunos no entienden, pero q mis amigos si) y la fotografía la tomaran el 28 de este mes…además estoy hasta el cuello con mis tareas…es demasiado…bahhh…

Dejando a un lado mis penas, quiero decirles que espero ansiosa sus comentarios ya saben que me encanta saber que piensan de lo que escribo…nos escribimos pronto…tengo q hacer una encuesta con respecto a la música que aplicaremos a mis compañeros de todo el sexto semestre…

Bye

Kawai_obake_gothic


End file.
